memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Fraiser
:This page details Janet Fraiser in the primary universe; for the Janet Fraiser in the mirror universe see Janet Fraiser (mirror); for the Janet Fraiser in the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion see Janet Fraiser (alternate reality); for the Janet Fraiser in all other alternate universes see Janet Fraiser (alternates). :This page details Janet Fraiser in the primary universe; for the Janet Fraiser in the mirror universe see Janet Fraiser (mirror); for the Janet Fraiser in the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion see Janet Fraiser (alternate reality); for the Janet Fraiser in all other alternate universes see Janet Fraiser (alternates). Janet Fraiser, M.D. was a talented and compassionate female Human of the Federation. She led the medical teams at Stargate Command meaning that she had to deal with a variety of unusual problems. At some point after Samantha Carter was promoted to Major, Fraiser was also promoted. The first time she appeared as a major was when she treated SG-1 after they were exposed to radiation on P7X-377. Background information Fraiser was once married to a man who discouraged her from joining Starfleet. They were no longer together as of 2360 and, apparently, they never had any children. In her seven and a half years at the SGC she became one of the foremost experts on Goa'uld symbiotes, having created a symbiote tank, and having had opportunities to dissect dead symbiotes. Being the chief medical officer at the SGC, Dr. Fraiser had the authority to overrule those of any rank when it came to medical issues. Having used this to get SG-1 into the infirmary on multiple occasions and ceasing experimental tests on SG team members. Her use of such authority once led Colonel Jack O'Neill to call her a 'Napoleonic power monger'. Death She was interviewed by Emmett Bregman for his Stargate Program documentary. After the interview, he asked her to lunch and was clearly flirting with her. The lunch was cut short by a medical emergency. She traveled to P3X-666 with SG-1 and attempted to stabilize Major Simon Wells. In the process of treating him, she was hit by an errant staff weapon blast and killed instantly. At the memorial service, Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell and Major Samantha Carter listed the many lives saved by Fraiser including the whole SG-1 team, Major Simon Wells, Major Ian Hules and Sergeant Connie Smith. Legacy In 2386, a battlecruiser was named after Doctor Fraiser, the . Brigadier General Samantha Carter named the ship in Janet's honor. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline Janet Fraiser wasn't killed in 2367, Dr. Daniel Jackson apparently managed to get her out of the path of the staff weapon. Janet Fraiser was a doctor during the war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. After the war with the Klingon Empire was over in 2403, Dr. Fraiser joined the Bajoran Starfleet after the Federation Starfleet was destroyed. Dr. Fraiser served under General Elizabeth Weir at the SGC as chief medical officer. She led the medical teams at Stargate Command meaning that she had to deal with a variety of unusual problems. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war againt the Xindi. Alternate realities ]] In an alternate reality, Janet Fraiser wasn't killed in 2367, Dr. Daniel Jackson apparently managed to get her out of the path of the staff weapon. Like her counterpart in our reality, she was a medical Doctor. Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Starfleet officers Category:Stargate Command personnel